Love has no boundries boundaries - Iruka oneshot
by ShadowMuncher
Summary: Iruka!YoungerOC. What happens when a young girl falls for her much older teacher? Fluff perhaps?


Love between two people should never be limited by age or sex. No matter where you come from or what you like or dislike it will spark if it is meant to be there. That is what I believed, specially after seeing my parents together. My mother was a vampire, a full fledged creature of the night while my father was nothing but a simple shopkeeper. Vampire and human relations were frowned upon, even more so when the human did not wish to turn but my parents had made it work.

Unfortunately my father died shortly after I was born from a rogue ninja, my mother stayed alive and pretended to be happy long enough for me to get old enough to take care of myself, then she waited for the sun to come up and didn't go in the house. She died the sun taking her away to be with her beloved. I was not angry, I knew they were together once again.

I started going to the Academy, other people knew what I was and some of them were terrified at first but as I showed control over my bloodlust they soon grew to accept me. Not all of them trusted me, but they had no problems with me being around. I still had a hard time making friends but it wasn't impossible. Iruka-sensei was the only one who accepted me when my mother died. It took awhile for others to trust me, and I feel a sort of.. Pull towards Iruka-sensei.

I think more of him then just a teacher I know it's silly for me to feel such an affection for him but I can't help it. The way he smiles, talks, everything about him makes my mind swoon. I haven't told anybody, I don't have anyone I'm close enough to let them know. Even if I'm not in the Academy any longer and I don't see him as much I still have the feeling.

It distracts me from my training and activities, he's always on my mind. I knew that it was love, but I didn't know how he would react if I were to tell him. I wouldn't even know where to begin to explain it. I never saw him with another woman but I still didn't know if he was together with someone. Whenever I think of telling him my heart starts to pound and I get butterflies in my stomach.

I was outside in the back of my house where I kept my small garden. Doku was sunning himself on a rock letting out soft hisses every now and then. He was getting bigger, already surprisingly big for a snake his type. But I didn't mind his size didn't affect the strength of his venom. Plus I couldn't help but spoil him!

I had been avoiding Iruka most of the past few weeks, I really couldn't stand seeing him without telling him how I felt. It wasn't easy to pretend not to care about a person, and it was defiantly not easy avoiding him mind you. It made my chest hurt sometimes when I thought about him.

I finished tending to my plants and Doku slipped off the rock and onto my shoulders as I carried my supplies back inside. Instead of having a cage or something like that for Doku I emptied out a room for him and made it like a giant tank. He seemed to enjoy it a lot but still came out every now and then. To spend time with me, mostly to be fed.

I started to warm up some tea when I heard a knock on the door, it didn't surprise me I had invited Hinata Hyuuga over for lunch. She was a bit early but it didn't bother me. I shooed Doku back in his room, most people don't like giant snakes for some reason..

"Hey! Your-" I stopped talking once I saw who was standing on the other side of my door "I-Iruka-sensei." He let out a small, forced chuckle "I'm not your sensei anymore Kurai, there is no need for you to call me it." I stared at him for a moment, nearly hearing my own heart and stepped aside "Um.. Would you like some tea?" I asked him quietly and he nodded.

I walked to my kitchen and tried to make my hands stop trembling. I poured two cups of tea and brought them in on a tray sitting down stiffly in a chair next to the couch where he was sitting and set the tray down on the table in front of us.

"So," Iruka started looking at me with his cup of tea in his hands "I haven't seen you around lately." I didn't meet his gaze taking a sip of my own tea "I've been busy." I answered simply. There was an awkward silence before he broke it "Kurai.." He started, his voice nearly sounded desperate "H-Have I done something wrong?" I looked at him sadly and shook my head "Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked in a whisper and I let out a bitter laugh "I cant tell you."

"W-What? Why not?" He demanded in confusion. I took in a deep shaking breath before forcing a glare at him "I think we shouldn't talk to each other anymore."

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as a shy voice spoke "K-Kurai?" I looked up surprised to see Hinata. "Oh, Hinata. Hi." I said "S-Sorry if I'm interrupting something I can lea-"

"It's fine. Iruka was just about to leave." He said nothing only sent me a sad look and walked out the door. Hinata blushed lightly when I looked at her and I forced a smile "What would you like for lunch?"

"Kurai-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked me after cooking lunch and eating outside by the garden. I took a long sip of my tea, normally the calm, quietness of the sun setting would have calmed me down and lift my spirits. It didn't help at all tonight.

"Hinata.." I started explaining what I was going through, I knew she wouldn't tell anybody. She was my closest friend and was probably too shy to anyway. Hinata was silent through the whole thing and I felt slightly better after telling her.

Hinata placed a calming hand on my shoulder and I looked at her "What do you think I should do?" She smiled lightly "Only you can make that choice Kurai-chan. I think if you love him enough he has the right to know. And from the way I saw him leave tonight he seemed very upset. Even if he doesn't return those feelings he wont abandon you." I stared shocked at Hinata, where did _that_ come from?

Her words quickly cought up with me and I stood up quickly "Thanks Hinata. I have to find Iruka!" I left the lavender eyed girl by herself and started my search for Iruka.

I took jogged passed Kakashi and panted "Have you seen Iruka?" He shook his head no barely looking up from his book and I sighed continuing to jog. I had asked a few people, checked his house, the Academy but was unable to find him.

I stopped running as I breathed in a familer scent. Iruka's! I followed it and paused once I found him standing in front of the tribute to the KIA ninjas. I knew that his parents names were on there and I hesitated before taking a few steps closer to him.

He looked over his shoulder hearing my footsteps and turned to face me surprised to see me "Kurai-chan! Oh! I mean-" I cut him off by rushing forward wrapping my arms around his waist hiding my face in his chest "I'm so sorry Iruka-sensei!"

He stared at me surprised for a moment but then wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that anymore?" He asked in a light joking tone. I looked up at him, he had a small, warm smile that made my heart pace speed up.

I blushed not breaking the hug "Are you going to tell me now, Kurai?" I looked away and mumbled something he tilted his head to the side "What was that?"

"I like it when you call me chan." I said again blushing darker and he rose an eyebrow letting out a small chuckle "I'll call you chan if you tell me what's been bothering you?"

I refused to look at him I've been avoiding you b-because I-I love you, Iruka." I felt him stiffen and his grip loosened slightly. I looked up at him and he had a blush, his eyes wide in surprise. "S-Sorry.." I muttered pulling away from the hug. He tightened his grip and snapped out of it peering down into my eyes "I love you too, Kurai-chan." He murmured leaning down and capturing my lips in a short, sweet kiss.

He pulled away a moment later and let me go and I blinked surprised. But I followed his gaze just as Kakashi walked into the clearing. "See you found Iruka." Kakashi said looking at me and I nodded still blushing faintly "Yup. Well, thanks for the help Iruka but I need to be heading home." Iruka nodded waving with a friendly grin.

My heart was still pounding, I felt light-headed, dizzy, in love. I felt.. Amazing. I looked over my shoulder once to see Iruka speaking with Kakashi but he glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back and started to walk in the direction of my home, my mind replaying the kiss over and over. When I walked in I saw Hinata sitting on the couch, she looked up at me and I started giggling like a school girl "You'll never believe what just happened!…"


End file.
